Home on the Range
by Griever11
Summary: Post Deliverance ficlet involving Tony, Ziva, the Probie, cereal, guns and a bathrobe. Doesn't this sound like a riot?


**A/N:** A little post Deliverance ficlet which assaulted me in the middle of the day and refused to go away until I finished it. Oh, did anyone else love the Star Wars references in this episode? =)

I only own my Xbox.

00000

Ziva was in the middle of her second bowl of cereal when the loud obnoxious knock on her door made her drop her spoon and slosh a generous amount of milk and cereal over the bowl and onto her table. She glared at the spot of milk for a few seconds, willing the milk to fly back up into the air and back into her bowl, reducing the amount of cleaning up she would need to do later.

The harsh rapping on her door continued, and she scraped her chair noisily backwards before making her way to answer it. She readjusted her bathrobe and stalked to her door.

"Ziva!" It was McGee's voice that came from the other side, and she wondered what the Probie wanted from her at such an early hour on a Saturday morning. She turned her doorknob and let the door swing open, only to be mildly surprised that it was not McGee who was standing in front of her, but her partner, a big grin on his face. She did not miss the not so subtle downward movement of his eyes as he took in her state of dress.

Tony quirked an eyebrow, but remained silent for a beat. As if answering a question she had not really asked, Tony pointed to McGee, standing behind him.

"I thought if you heard my voice this early in the morning, you wouldn't let me in. But you seem to have a soft spot for the Probie that I realise many women do, because he's so ... uh." He trailed off, noticing the irritation on his partner's face.

"Explain now, or I will not let you in." She told him, her hand still on the door, threatening to slam the door in front of his face.

"Uh, right. I thought you might want to go to the uh, shooting range?" He said, looking back for a few seconds at McGee as if for backup. When the junior agent shrugged at him, he turned back to Ziva.

"'Cause you mentioned you haven't been in a while, and neither have I, and we _both_ know that McGee will always need the extra practice. And also, you usually wake up early to run, and I thought at," He glanced down at his wrist watch, and then back up to her.

"Eight in the morning, you'd be done with uh, running, and showering." He refused to let his mind wander to the image of Ziva showering and continued, afraid if he hesitated even a moment that he might be turned down and his efforts of rousing a very sleepy McGee out of bed on a Saturday morning would go to waste.

"And we can take the opportunity to show McGee how real agents handle their weapons." He finished with a flourish and a disarming grin on his face as he heard McGee voiced a loud "Hey!" in protest of his last statement.

Ziva finally let a smile grace her features and opened the door wider.

"Come in. Just give me a minute to get ready, and we will go."

The two men stepped in, McGee shutting the door behind him. Ziva picked up her unfinished bowl of cereal and unceremoniously dumped it into the sink. She turned around at her visitors and pointed to the spill on the table.

"Tony, you made me spill that." A glare followed her not so subtle instruction, and Tony dropped his backpack and muttered an assent before heading towards the kitchen and flung open her cupboard doors.

McGee watched in amusement as Tony seemingly knew exactly where to find the cleaning products and started wiping down the table.

"What? Would you deny the ninja if she gave _you _that same glare?" He shot at the Probie, noticing the smirk on the junior agent's face as he tossed the cloth in the vague direction of the sink.

"No, no, not at all, Tony."

Ziva emerged from her bedroom, dressed in jeans and the standard NCIS issue hoodie, matching the other two in her apartment. She had her Sig holstered by her waist, and another gun, Mossad special issue, Mcgee surmised, in one hand. Her other shouldered a backpack similar to theirs, and she grinned.

"Shall we go then?" She did not wait for them to answer before walking towards the door.

Tony nodded excitedly as he picked up his own bag and followed the two out.

Ziva punched McGee lightly on his arm before turning back to wink at Tony.

"You will buy us lunch when you realise you missed the most targets, right McGee?"

Tony let out a bark of laughter at McGee's spluttering protest. This was going to be a _really_ good day.

00000

End.

Read and Review =)


End file.
